Sealed with Flames
by Aoi Kamikaze
Summary: Reborn has gone missing again! He finds himself in Fiore and takes interest in one of the wizards of Fairy Tail while Tsuna desperately looks for him...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! Uhmmm... this is my first time to write a fanfic so please bear with me...**

**I'd be more than happy to read comments and review... Thank you and please Enjoy!**

"Reborn, where are you?," cried dame-Tsuna as he ran around Namimori, searching for his hitman tutor. He's been searching for him all afternoon and is clueless of his whereabouts.

Tsuna kept on running, hoping to find the first person who believed in him. "Re- Ouch!" exclaimed Tsuna as he found himself sitting on the ground with his right hand rubbing his forehead and the other leaning against the ground…

"Watch it you little-," barked a young man with gray hair, "Juudaime! I'm so sorry… I no longer deserve to be your right hand man. I'm terribly sorry… Please-"

"Hayato, calm down… I'm not your boss and besides, we've got a bigger problem," Tusna said as Hayato helps him to get up, "Reborn… He's been missing since yesterday…"

The two continued searching for the arcobaleno, asking each and every person they come across with, when a tall light brown-skinned guy wearing a baseball jersey appeared before them.

"Yoh! Tsuna… Hayato," greeted Takeshi.

Hayato made a fist. Somehow the way Takeshi smiles and takes things so lightly annoys him so much that he can't help but burst, "Shut up you baseball head! Can't you see the boss is having a problem here?"

Takeshi straightened his face, "What happened, Tsuna? Is there anything I could help you out with?"

"I'm okay," Tsuna forced a smile, "It's just that I haven't seen Reborn since we went home from school yesterday…"

The three continued walking around the neighborhood. They were silent. Neither Hayato nor Takeshi wanted to talk. They both know how important the arcobaleno is to Tsuna.

"Let's call it a day for now. The sun's already down," started Tsuna as he break the long silence, "Hayato, Takeshi, thanks for helping me out today. I'm also sorry for troubling you two…"

"It was nothing, boss, really," Hayato replied.

"We're glad that we could help out somehow," Takeshi added with a smile, "If you want, we can search with you again tomorrow."

Tsuna looked down and gloomily thanked both of them and stared lazily walking towards their house, which is two blocks away, while the other two walked the opposite direction.

Takeshi placed both his hands behind his head and looked up at the starry night sky, "Hayato, don't you feel weird?"

"Yes, I do," he replied with an evil glare, "Who wouldn't when one is walking with you?"

Takeshi chuckled, "No, not that." He placed his hands inside the pockets of his jacket and suddenly looked serious, "Don't you feel that this has happened before? Reborn has gone missing and the three of us searching for him?"

"Now that you've mentioned it, yeah," Hayato said looking suspicious at Takeshi, "I thought I was the only one feeling nostalgic so I did not utter a word. It happened when-"

"The day before we went to the future!" they concluded together.

"It could not have happened twice now, could it?" Takeshi asked worriedly, "We should tell Tsuna at once." He turned around, freed his hands from his jacket, and was about to run but Hayato caught his shoulders.

"I don't know what happened nor do I know if we have to go there again," said Hayato with a calm voice, "But we shouldn't tell Tsuna yet. It's already late and if we tell him now, the tenth won't be able to sleep… We should let hi rest for the night and so do we."

He relaxed his shoulders and faced Hayato, "You're right. We should think through this first before telling him."

The two walked silently and separated on the next corner.

**~The Next Day~**

"Good morning, Boss Tsuna!" greeted Hayato with very sleepy eyes.

"Good morning H-Hayato…" greeted Tsuna surprised due to Hayato's appearance, "Uhmmm… What happened? Come on inside."

The young man helplessly dragged himself upstairs while Tsuna stared blackly into space. When Hayato and Tsuna reached his room, Hayato instantly fell down and that was the only time Tsuna came backt to his senses.

"Hayato! Are you okay?" Tsuna asked while helping Hayato Gokudera up.

"It's fine, boss, I'm at fault for not sleeping," he replied while Tsuna continued assisting him to his bed.

Tsuna released a deep sigh; he was well-aware that he has been such a burden to his friends especially to Hayato and Takeshi. He has also been too absentminded to notice and recall things that might help him find Reborn.

"Boss Tsuna," Hayato said with a blush, "I know this is somehow disrespectful of me to ask of you but… May I please sleep for a little, while waiting for Yamamoto?"

The brown-haired lad smiled, "Of course, Hayato. Get some rest." Tsuna felt sorry for his friend, his intuition is telling him that the poor guy wasn't able to sleep thinking about something related to Reborn.

"Hayato I-," Tsuna stopped when he realized that the storm guardian was already in deep sleep, "Never mind, I hope you sleep well."

He stood up, went outside and closed the door quietly assuring he wouldn't wake up Hayato. And he headed downstairs.

"Mama," he greeted as he approached her in the kitchen, "Has Reborn gone back?"

Nana turned away from her cooking, "Why no. Now that you've mention it, I haven't seen him for almost two days. But-"

Tsuna's mother was interrupted by the ring of the doorbell.

The face of Tsuna darkened as shadow covers up his face, "I'll get it… It's probably Takeshi." Tsuna averted his eyes, followed by his head, then he unconsciously ran towards the door.

He held the door knob and slowly turned it, "Reborn why won't you come back? Where have you gone to? Reborn, just please come home already," he silently wished and yet knowing that he wouldn't be the one standing in front of the door.

Tsuna opened it and he was right it was Takeshi.

Yamamoto, Takeshi was wearing a straight face, "Tsuna, I'm sorry for running late. I had to help dad in the shop."

"It's fine. Gokudera is sleeping upstairs."

"Tsuna," the rain guardian started while looking at the stairway, "Did Hayato say anything yet?"

The young boss lifted his head, "No… He just immediately fell asleep."

"Okay then," Takeshi smiled as he patted Tsuna's head, "Cheer up a little and let's go to your room."

Tsuna lead the way to his room while Takeshi stared at Tsuna's back as he tries to figure out a way to break the news to Tsuna. When they reached the room, Hayato was already awake, sitting on the ground in front of the small central table.

**~Reborn's POV~**

Ouch… I placed my hand on my head hoping Leon was there and still alright despite of the fall from… Where? Where did I exactly fall from? And where in the wordl is this place? This isn't the future is it? The place does not show any signs of technology… And this place is most certainly not Japan or Italy… So where am I?

I stood up and took a good yet very quick look around. I cleared my throat… In what dimension am I in? Am I really that too far away from my own that the curse lifted itself on its own?

I hid my buried my face with my hat. I was amazed that I'm actually in my normal state again but at the same time I was worried, but I took those thoughts aside for that moment. I walked around the town and did some observations.

This town's unbelievable! It's as if almost everyone mastered their attributes. I found myself further and deeper inside the town. What's that? His control of his dying will flames are too good to be true. I smirked. This is going to be interesting… I must stay here and observe for a little more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone, thank you for reading the first chapter ^_^**

**I hope you enjoyed it... So without further ado... Please enjoy**

**chapter 2...**

* * *

><p>A festive mood… Everyone was busy and yet each and everyone were wearing a smile. Town's people are walking, appearing from every direction. Shopkeepers were busy selling their goods and children eating all sorts of food. This was a typical sight in Magnolia. People live peacefully, not a fight in sight, well maybe there are some a little here and there happens once in a while.<p>

Reborn finds himself following the young man about sixteen to eighteen years old with terrific flame control. He can't help but notice the muscular build of his body, weird fashion sense with checkered scarf and all. And those spiky hair, it's quite hard not to notice him.

The pink-haired guy met up with a young girl with blonde hair about his age or maybe a year younger. She was wearing a mini skirt and various keys hang on her belt.

"Natsu," the blondie smiles as she turned towards the pink-headed guy, "Look at this! I bought a clear key with the money we got from our latest mission."

Natsu smirked, "It's beautiful but it looks so fragile."

The girl crossed her arms and frowned, "You know this is extremely rare! Every celestial mage is simply adored by this kind of key. They say no one exactly knows what will appear from this."

"Lucy, it looks fake," Natsu teased.

"No, it is not!" Lucy replied angrily, "In fact, I used it a while ago and a portal opened up in the skies…"

"So that Lucy girl is the reason why I'm in this world," Reborn told himself as he hides himself better behind the tree, "This is definitely getting more and more interesting."

"Hey you!" the pink-headed lad shouted as he face the direction where Reborn is hiding, "Show yourself! You've been following me since I was in town. I can smell you, you know!"

Reborn glared. "Smell me? What the heck was that about?" Reborn asked himself as he slowly walked away from the tree, revealing himself, tall fair-skinned guy who was wearing a black Italian suit with yellow polo and black tie. He was also wearing a black hat, lined with a yellow stripe in the lower most circumference, which was covering his face only showing his sideburns.

"Who are you?" he asked impatiently as he thought how formal looking the guy was.

Lucy on the other hand blushed due to the man's appearance. Yes he was looking so formal that one who lives in Fiore may think he's weird, but it was something Lucy hasn't seen for a while since she left home.

The Italian hitman made a three-step dash towards the two, but Natsu instinctively slightly bent his body to compose himself into his defense position. "I'm sorry for the rudeness," the man buried his face with his hat even more, "My name is Reborn."

**~In Namimori~**

"What?" Tsuna exclaimed, "But that can't be. Reborn can't be in the future…"

"But Tsuna," Takeshi said with a calming voice, "If you analyze things more carefully-"

The sky guardian released a heavy sigh, "Okay, if it means having a clue to find Reborn then let's go find Lambo." He stood up and motioned them to follow.

The three went downstairs and searched. After a few minutes they saw Lambo playing in the backyard with Fuuta. They were playing catch when the ball suddenly went out of control and was on its way to Tsuna's face. Takeshi twitched his eyes and caught the ball.

"Nice throw, Lambo," Takeshi laughed, "50km/h, not bad."

Tsuna knelt and carried the lightning guardian, "Lambo," he said softly.

Lambo stared at Tsuna's eyes.

"May you lend us the 10 year bazooka, please?" he asked.

The youngest of the seven guardians jumped off Tsuna's hands and made a face, "No way!"

He was about to run off but Hayato grabbed him. He searched for the ten year bazooka in Lambo's hair. He was able to get it and Lambo freed himself and started crying.

Tsuna went to Lambo and patted his head, "We're sorry Lambo, we promise to return as soon as possible." He gave of a smile, "We just have an important business to attend to there." He handed three grape flavored candies which made Lambo stop crying.

Takeshi surprisingly handed the ball to Fuuta instead of throwing it, "Please keep Lambo busy for a while." He moved towards where Tsuna and Hayato were and hit themselves with the ten year bazooka.

**~Magnolia~**

"Reborn-san," Lucy started while still blushing, "Uhmmm… Where did you come from? You don't seem to be from this place…"

The hitman tensed, he does not know what to say. Surely they won't believe him. "I' m lost," he lied, "But I seem to be having a bigger problem… I can't remember where I came from."

Natsu came closer and observed the stranger, "Well, why did you follow me?"

"When I saw you fighting those bandits, I remembered someone. Someone dear to me who also uses flames," Reborn replied.

"Reborn-san," Lucy interrupted, "If you're lost then perhaps we could bring you to our guild. I'm pretty confident that our master can help you out."

The sun arcobaleno placed his hands inside his suit. "Guild? What the heck is that? Could it be like a family?" he asked himself.

The young dragon slayer loosened up, "I'm sorry for suspecting you too much," he gave off his trademark grin, "My name is Natsu- Natsu Dragneel and that girl over there is Lucy Heartfilia."

The wizard, the mage, and the hitman made their way to the guild. The only walked for at most five minutes and there it was- The Fairy Tail guild's building.

"Fairy Tail, huh," Reborn started, "What an interesting name for a fam- guild rather."

Natsu crossed his arms and smiled, "I know. I bet you've heard of it before. It's the most famous guild in Fiore!"

"No, I'm sorry," the hitman replied.

Natsu frowned as, "Oh yeah, you're having trouble remembering certain things, right?" Then he opened the doors.

It's as if they were having a riot. People were shouting, fighting, while others seem to have their own worlds; sitting, eating cake, drinking a barrel of alcohol, reading a book in a very fast speed. One was talking to a cat which has a pair of wings and was also talking!

Reborn gave off a creepy smile. "What the heck is this place? Nevertheless, are most of them illusionist? They are showing a great display of very convincing mist," Reborn told himself as he observes the guild members.

"I'm sorry," Lucy smiled, "I bet you are not used to this." She grabbed the arcobaleno's arm, "Let's go to Mirajane, she might be able to help you."

Reborn looked down to the girl revealing only one of his eyes. Lucy, who was also looking at him, immediately turned her head away blushing while still holding his arms. The two continued walking down the aisle towards the counter where Mira always sits.

Natsu on the other hand sat down on their usual table. Gray, Erza, and Wendy followed him and sat.

"Hey Natsu," Gray called, "Who's the guy?"

The pink-haired lad looked towards the counter, "Reborn-san"

"Is he going to join the guild?" Wendy asked innocently.

"No."

"Well that's a shame," blurted Erza, "I sense a great deal of energy from him. Although I'm not quite sure but… It does not seem to me that he can use magic."

Natsu placed his arms on the table then followed by his head, "Tell me about it. He smells strange too. He's unlike anything I've encountered before."

Gray turned towards the counter, "Look, here they come."

"I've got an idea," Erza said while standing up, "Let's interrogate him at the training grounds."

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted with glee as jump off his chair, "I just have to entertain this curiosity that I'm feeling!" The young dragon slayer grinned.

The other two stood up and the four met Reborn and Lucy half wag. The three introduced themselves and invited him to the training grounds. Lucy, who immediately got the plan the four were plotting, insisted they should go there. And thus the sun arcobaleno was not able to resist.

The six headed to the training grounds.

"Reborn-san, what kind of magic do you have?" asked Erza while the other four wizards stepped backwards leaving the two on the middle of the semi-arena.

"Magic?"

"Oh you know, like requip magic," Erza said as he draws a sword from no where and threw it to Reborn's face at a very high speed, but he easily dodged the attack. Ten more swords floated on ttop of Reborn, all pointing at him.

Wendy trembled, "Stop it Erza-san!" But it was too late; the swords were on their way to pierce the body of the hitman. The whole training ground was covered with smoke. Lucy and Wendy were holding each other, shaking.

Natsu's arms were crossed, "he dodged them."

Erza tensed, Reborn was now behind her pointing his gun at the magic knight's head, "That was impressive, Erza-san. I've never seen anything like that before."

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends the second chapter...<strong>

**Please continue reading the next chapters**

**And please REVIEW my story...**

**And many thanks to those who reviewed my first**

**chapter ^_^**

****Thank you for reading!****


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, I thank all of you who are reading this  
><strong>**Sealed with Flames :D  
><strong>**I hope you enjoy chapter three  
><strong>**and this is my White Day gift for all of you ^_^**

**P.S.  
><strong>**_"Sometimes we focus too much on one thing to the point that we forget about other important things..."_**

* * *

><p>"You're quite fast Reborn-san. Are you sure you're not a wizard?" Erza started smiling, "But never mind because I can be fast too, you know." The Titania glowed into pure yellow light which caused the hitman to let go of his grab while still pointing his gun towards her.<p>

"Requip!" the light started to fade away. Erza's Heart Kreuz armor was reduced into a cheetah-like covering with matching cheetah ears. She was lighter.

"Now, how about a test of speed?" the magic knight started to run around Reborn. She was hardly visible, even Natsu and Gray could barely catch up with her movements.

'Reborn must be someone really special to make Erza get this serious,' Lucy told herself.

Wendy tightened her grip to Lucy's hand, "The flight armor- something about this man is exciting Erza-san."

The arcobaleno placed his gun on his side and followed Erza's movements with his eyes. After seven seconds he smiled and raised his gun once again, "Well, Erza-san, your speed is commendable. I don't know how you drastically changed your speed but, I found a rhythm in your movements."

She felt insulted, she tried advancing towards Reborn to launch an attack, but Reborn hinted what she was about to do. He aimed at her shoulder and fired, she wanted to dodge it but the bullet was too fast.

Erza landed on her feet with a small scratch on her left shoulder, "I see you're still trying to hide your full strength," she dashed toward him and two daggers appeared on her right hand, "Flight." And in a blink of an eye she managed to cut two parallel lines on Reborn's cheek.

"Erza, why did you do that?" Gray shouted.

The red-haired mage turned around towards the Italian. Her eyes widened with what she saw, "How-"

"It was nothing," Reborn smirked at Gray.

The five wizards were shocked with what they were witnessing. Small yellow fragments of gentle light were gathering at Reborn's wounds. After fifteen seconds the light was completely gone and so were his wounds!

"Hea- healing magic… You used healing magic, didn't you?" Wendy said as she continues to tremble in shock.

"You use loss magic, Reborn-san?" Lucy said while she tries to relax the young sky dragon slayer.

The fire dragon slayer on the other hand crossed his arms and glared suspiciously, "And you said you don't use magic."

"I don't," Reborn replied dryly.

Gray unconsciously stripped his shirt off, "Then how do you explain what you just did?"

Erza pointed her dagger to Reborn, "We saw it with our own eyes. Why are you trying to hide it from us so much?"

"I-"

"My, oh my… Is this how we treat our guest?"

The five members of Fairy Tail turned their heads towards the familiar voice. "Master Makarov!" they all echoed.

**~Namimori Future~**

"So, we're supposed to find Reborn in five minutes?" Takeshi asked as he looks around the area, "It sure looks peaceful."

Tsuna looked down, "Listen guys, I'm so-"

"Tsu-kun?"

The three turned around and saw Kyoko of the future.

"Sasagawa-san?" Gokudera said in surprise.

The brown-haired girl's eyes widened but later on closed and her face displayed a smile, "You three are from the past, aren't you?"

The boys slowly nodded their heads. "Well if that's the case," she grabbed Tsuna's hand and started walking, "Then I better bring you to Souichi-san immediately."

She led them to Tsuna's house without letting go of his hand while the other two followed them from behind. When they entered the house, Kyoko let go of the tenth boss's hand and made her way to the third step of the stairs. She placed her hand on the wooden step and green light started to appear scanning her hand…

She went down and the first, second and third steps became a small platform at once. She stepped on it and she smiled again, "We should hurry now, your five minutes is almost over, isn't it?"

They were still shocked with how much Kyoko already knows, but they did join her in the platform, taking what she said into consideration. The moment all of them were already there, it started moving downwards.

"Maximum," the lady said and they traveled downwards really fast.

The three thought they were going to lose their balance, but it stopped before they did. Kyoko held Tsuna's hand once more, but this time she did walk. Nope- she ran.

"Sou-chi-san," the brown-haired lady panted.

Souichi, Irie's eyes showed his state of shock. He stood up from his seat, but didn't utter a word. He instead went to the cabinet in the corner of the control room. The technician pulled out three rings and gave it to them.

"Wear it on your middle fingers," he instructed.

The three guardians did as he said without questioning him. Souichi hugged them, "Well now we can talk without worrying about the time. You won't go back to your time until you take off those rings." He released them and straightened up his body, "So what brings you here in the future? Lambo?"

Kyoko excused herself and told the boys to talk in the dining area so that she can bring them some snacks and tea. The four went out and headed to the said room with Tsuna on the lead, remembering the structure of the base.

When they reached the room a lady with long pink hair who was sitting at the table greeted them, well him, "Hayato!" She stood up and attempted to hug his brother but the storm guardian fell on the floor murmuring something about his stomach.

Bianchi helped him up and placed him on a chair then she slid her goggles down to cover her eyes. The three sat down. Bianchi placed her hands on the table and looked serious, "I was expecting you to come."

"You were?"

"Yes, I've been waiting for almost two days now actually."

Tsuna felt uncomfortable, 'please don't say it.'

As if reading Tsuna's thought, "Yes, two days ago was the tenth year since Reborn has gone missing."

The young boss immediately stood up but the rain guardian caught his hand, "Calm down, Tsuna." He then motioned him to take a sit.

"But, I thought-"

The poison scorpion made a disapproving motion with her head, "He was not hit with the ten year bazooka."

"D- do you have any lead on where he might be?" Gokudera asked as he regains his consciousness.

"According to Fuuta's research," the red-headed technician started, "the only possibility left is that he is stuck in another dimension."

"Well a certain someone flashed into my mind," Takeshi chuckled, "Maybe he can help us."

Gokudera glared at the rain guardian, "Idiot! Do you think he'll actually help us?"

"Well it's worth the try," Takeshi turned towards Tsuna, "Am I right, Tsuna?"

"You know you've got two options," a lady around the age of twenty-three, wearing an office uniform said while standing in front of the door.

"Haru!" Tusna exclaimed.

Haru stomped her way towards Tsuna and pushed his head with two of her fingers. Gokudera jumped off his seat, "Hey, why did you do that to the boss?" He made a fist.

The dark-brown-haired lady turned around fiercely, "Why? Because exactly ten years ago, he forgot something very important because he was too distracted finding Reborn. And I just want to settle a score with this Tsuna."

"Huh? What did I forget?"

"Let me give you a hint, today is March-"

Kyoko stepped into the room with a tray of cake and cups of tea, "Oh Haru, you know I didn't mind it."

"But-"

Takeshi got the tray from Kyoko's hand and Tsuna subconsciously ran towards her and hugged her, "Happy birthday, Kyoko-san!" The lady blushed and Tsuna instinctively let go of her. "I uhmmm… I'm sorry," he said while also blushing.

Souichi cleared his throat, "As Haru-san has said, you have two options. One-"

"Is to find Byakuran of our time, right?" Takeshi cut while setting the table.

Gokudera crossed his arms as he looks at his piece of cake, "And the other option?"

"Wait for Verde of this time to finish his latest invention, 'The Dimension Jumper'"

Bianchi took a sip from her cup and stared at Tsuna with dead serious eyes, "So which one is it Tsuna?"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for chapter three ^_^<br>Please don't forget to leave a review and also don't hesitate  
><strong>**to tell your friends about this story if you liked it :D**

**Happy White Day, minna-san 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Konichiwa minna-san!  
><strong>I'm very sorry for the long delay...  
>I was busy with the last days of school and then I got busy<br>doing my cosplay costume... But now I'm all free and I can concentrate  
>doing this story now... ^_^<br>Again I'm sorry and please enjoy the fourth chapter of Sealed with Flames b"d

* * *

><p>The five members of Fairy Tail guild turned their heads towards the familiar voice. "Master Makarov!" they all echoed.<p>

The guild master stood behind them with his eyes closed and his hands on his back. Mirajane was also standing behind their master while wearing a smile, "Master just got back from the meeting of all guild masters, but I thought Reborn-san would want to talk to him as soon as possible."

Reborn buried his face with his hat and nodded.

Makarov opened his eyes and stared into the arcobaleno. "Well… First of all I would like to apologize for the rudeness of these five," he paused for a while, "Although I understand why they are acting that way. Anyway please follow me to my office."

The two exited the training room while the others stayed behind. The white-haired mage, Mirajane, walked towards the five, "Well, Erza, I never thought you'd get that serious."

Erza changed into her Heart Kreuz armor and relaxed, "That guy… He contains a massive power within him."

"Is that really true? But I wasn't able to sense any magic in him." Lucy said while letting go of Wendy.

"That's true in one way," Gray crossed his arms, "But getting Erza excited is a proof that he is no ordinary man."

Natsu looked at Wendy, "And the way he healed himself, how did he exactly do it?"

The white-haired mage looked confused, "You mean he used lost magic a little while ago?"

"No!"

They all looked at Wendy then her face was instantly red, "I-I'm uhmmm… I'm sorry…"

Erza gave off a warm smile, "That's okay, Wendy, go ahead."

"Well… I don't think he performed a healing magic… I mean… at first I also thought he did because as far as I know that's the only way to instantly heal oneself but… the air that covered the arena… It just didn't feel like it- like he performed a healing magic I mean…"

"So, he did not use magic?" Lucy sounded confused.

**~Makarov's Office~**

"Well then please take a seat, Reborn-san," Makarov said as he sat in front of his desk.

"Thank you"

The guild master looked dead-serious, "Reborn-san… It is quite cunning that you don't posses any magic circuit within your body. I mean every person in the whole Fiore has a magic circuit although some are dormant thus disabling them to use magic."

I uhmmm… I'm quite not sure how to explain it myself," the Italian locked his hands together.

"Well, I think there is only one possibility left… You are not from this world, are you, Reborn-san?"

The hitman carefully nodded his head, "That is what I also believe in. From where I came from, everything is quite different from this world… and we don't use magic."

"No magic…" Makarov leaned against his desk, "Could it be you are from Edolas?"

"Edolas?"

"It's a place just like this… However people do not use magic there."

"…"

"You can say it is something like… uhmmm… What's the word I'm looking for," the master scratched his head, "Parallel world… I guess…"

The home tutor lowered his head and placed his hand on hi hat, "If that's the case then, I guess so."

Makarov stood u, "Well that will be a problem… The last time we went there was just an accident."

"What do you mean?"

"We aren't able to go there on our own will."

The sun arcobaleno looked like he was in deep thought so Makarov immediately backed up his word, "Well don't worry about it, I'll do my best to contact people from there. But just to be honest, I can't promise you any good results… I mean your case is very rare…"

"No, it's okay… Please take your time," Reborn replied, "Thank you very much."

**~Reborn's POV~**

"No magic," the man in front of me said with slight amusement, "Could it be you are from Edolas?"

Edolas? Is that the same with Earth, "Edolas?"

The guild master just continued talking about this Edolas, "… parallel world."

I wonder if I should say yes. However the only person who I can rely on is that mad scientist in case I end up in the wrong world… Ahhh… But if that arcobaleno sees me in this form… who knows what he might do to me just to lift his own curse…

"…I can't promise you any good results…"

Well that is surprisingly a relief, "No, that was fine; please take your time… Thank you very much…"

By this time Tsuna and his guardians should be looking for me… I should at lest buy them some time. I guess I should also stop Heartfilia-san from using that clear key, just in case…

"Reborn-san… you may stay with Erza and the others for the mean time."

"Thank you, I'll be taking my leave now…"

I stood up and left the office. Well I guess I'll do more observing in this place. I unconsciously smirked, and thought about the kind of training I could give Tsuna in this world when he and the others get here.

I guess I'll be staying here for a little while although I bet dame-Tsuna is trying to find either Verde or Byakuran. AS I went downstairs, Natsu and the others were waiting for me… Kids these days are just so curious, but I guess I couldn't blame them. After all I, myself, am curious about their world.

**~Namimori Future~**

Tsunayoshi tensed, "Byakuran or Verde…"

"Are you heck serious?" Gokudera stood up from his seat banging the table, "I don't even trust either of them!"

The tenth boss widened his eyes it seems that the situation was getting out of hand, "Gokudera, calm down… But honestly, I don't like the options either…"

Takeshi finished his slice of cake and smiled, "If I were to choose, it'd be Byakuran."

"Byakuran?" they all echoed.

"Well yep," the rain guardian chuckled.

Tsuna gulped, "Is there a reason behind your choice, Takeshi?"

"It's because I trust him-"

"Trust him? Whatever has gotten into your mind baseball head," Gokudera burst, "I think Verde will help us since Reborn-san is his fellow arcobaleno."

Tsuna straightened up, "Well that may be true but… Souichi-san, do you know how long will it take before Verde finishes the machine?"

"Perhaps next month?" the red-haired technician pushed his glasses closer his eyes, "No that will be too soon… Another three months will be the safest answer to your question."

"That long?" Tsuna's eyes widened and then tears almost run down his cheek, "But… That's too long… without Reborn-"

Kyoko patted Tsuna's head. Tsuna turned around and saw her smiling, "Everything's okay, Tsu-kun, besides you till have Byakuran as an option."

"Kyo-ko…"

Takeshi also smiled, "Tsuna, I was going to say a while ago that I trust Byakuran, because I'm certain that he was the one who healed me back them."

"Back when?" Gokudera asked curiously.

"Remember when we battled the Shimon Family and I was laying half-dead in the hospital bed?"

"You don't mean-"

"Yup, I saw Byakuran healing me, but back then I was not yet 100% sure since I passed out after a few minutes and when I woke up, he was gone."

"I never imagined that, that guy would help us in any way," Tsuna gulped in guilt.

The Vongola technician ate hi slice of cake and smiled, "He was like that way back then… Before he possessed the Mare rings…"

"So it's decided then?" Bianchi said while standing up.

"You will go and seek for Byakuran's help," added Haru.

"And find and bring back Reborn-san," summarized Kyoko with a smile.

"Yes," Tsuna nodded, "Bianchi, Souichi-san, Haru and Kyoko, thank you for everything!"

The sky, the rain, and the storm guardians bowed and echoed, "Thank you for helping us!"

"Well, take good care now," Bianchi said.

"Goodbye, H-Hayato," Haru said while blushing.

Gokudera's face was all red, "W-who gave you the permission to call me by my first name?" Takeshi on the other hand was trying his best not to laugh.

"Hey, what's so funny baseball head?" Gokudera said with a furious voice.

"N-nothing, really," the rain guardian said hesitantly.

Kyoko went closer to Tsuna and whispered, "Thanks for visiting, Tsu-kun, please take care." The girl's soft and gentle lips kissed Tsuna's cheeks swiftly.

"Kyo-"

Before Tsuna could even finish saying her name, she smiled and immediately removed the ring Souichi gave them and he was reduced into smoke.

The other two guardians noticed what happened and removed their rings. They too were reduced into smoke and the three went back to their time.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that ends chapter 4<br>**thank you very much for all your support  
>please continue reading this story<br>and please share it specially if you liked it :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Kon'nichiwa!  
><strong>**I'd like to thank you all for supporting SwF up until now ^_^  
>And I'd also like to thank you for your reviews...<br>They really inspire me to continue writing  
>So please continue reading SwF and continue sending reviews b"d<strong>

* * *

><p>Lucy smiled as Reborn climb down the stairs. "So, Reborn-san, how did it go? Are you leaving anytime soon?" she paused when she remembered that the man in front of her lost his memories, "Have you gathered information about where you live?"<p>

"No and yes respectively."

"Wha-"

"Lucy," Erza said with her authoritative voice, "I think we should leave Reborn-san be."

The celestial spirit mage was all red, "I'm sorry for being rude."

"I know," Natsu exclaimed, "Why don't we take Reborn-san on a mission?"

Wendy looked very shocked while Charles who was wrapped around her arms rolled her eyes, "I don't even think that that's legal. Guild rules wise, I mean."

"Yes it is," said the blue exceed flying towards them, "Would you like some fish, Charles?"

"D-don't change the topic," the white exceed mumbled with a tint of pink on her cheeks, "I don't think it's wise to bring a stranger on a mission. I mean he might turn out to be an enemy for all we know."

"Charles, don't be rude," the sky dragon slayer said with a gentle voice, "reborn-san is a guest here, even master tried to help. I-I think we should make him feel at home."

"At home, hat guy does not even remember hi home!" Charles shouted with annoyance, "And I still don't think what you want to do is right."

Mirajane giggled, "Okay that's enough you two."

Wendy and Charles turned their heads away from each other, "There now… IF the issue is about whether the guild rules permit it or not then I say it is no violation based on the rule book of the guild." The white-haired mage took out a gigantic brown book.

"Whoa!" Lucy's eyes widened, "I never knew that existed!"

"And oh," Mira smiled, "Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Charles… you do need to get a mission soon. I mean you are almost in violation of a certain rule."

"What rule?" they all echoed.

"Well according to this," Mirajane pointed on a certain page, "Every member must do at least one job per month. And you seven haven't done a job this month and today is the last day of the month."

"So what will happen if we don't get a mission?" Lucy looked worried, "Oh no, don't tell me we're going to be kicked out?"

The white-haired mage gave a reassuring smile, "No, of course not."

Erza crossed her arms, "It's the punishment, isn't it?"

"A punishment? What kind of punishment?" Lucy asked in confusion.

The Titania eyed on both Natsu and Gray, "Not _a _punishment, '_The _Punishment'."

Chills ran down on the spines of the fire and the ice wizard, "Nooooo! Not that!" They ran off towards the mission board and started scanning for some potential missions.

"Reborn-san," Lucy said as he approached the hitman, "Would you like to come to our mission?"

The Italian arcobaleno looked down and did his usual habit of burying his face with his hat, "If I wouldn't be a bother."

The sky dragon slayer walked towards them and stared at Reborn and unconsciously examined him but then her puzzled look was immediately turned into a smile, "Don't worry, I doubt that you will be any burden."

"The air around him, it's gentle but at the same time cold," the sky maiden told herself, "He's a nice person but he doesn't talk much, he's like uhmmm… An assassin perhaps? He does not want or rather let people get too close to him. Reborn=san is the cool type of guy who is a man of action and not words, thus making him deadly mysterious."

***Namimori***

"Haru, look… Isn't that Tsuna?" Kyoko said while pointing at a man who's facing away from them.

Haru turned her head towards the man, "You're right! Oh that sweet Tsuna. He told us he wouldn't come but he did anyway. I told you he wouldn't forget your birthday."

The birthday celebrant smiled, "I guess he didn't. Let's go to him now." The two girls approached Tsuna.

"Tsuna! Wow! When did you get that tall?" Haru said with a very amazed voice.

The man turned around and faced them with a confused expression on his face, but it was later own turned into a very calm one.

Kyoko blushed, "Tsuna, you look very different today…"

"Ah don't mind me," the tenth boss gave off a very warm smile, "Happy birthday, Kyoko." He handed her a small blue rectangular box with a pink ribbon tied neatly around it.

"So listen, Tsuna-," before Kyoko could finish what she was about to say, Tsuna turned into smoke. When it was cleared the regular Tsuna, Gokudera and Takeshi appeared.

"Kyo-ko," Tsuna said right after he appeared.

Kyoko giggled, "So it was your ten-years-form after all."

"Ahhh… Kyoko, happy birthday," the sky guardian placed his right hand on his head and lowered it, "I'm sorry I have no gift for you."

"It's okay," she replied with a smile, "And besides, you already did give me a present." She showed the gift which she was holding.

"Oh… From the future me…"

"Yup."

"Uhmmm… So listen, we have to excuse ourselves now," his eyes looked sad, "We have an urgent matter at hand. I'm sorry."

Haru was fierce, "Tsuna that's just-"

Kyoko stopped Haru and smiled at Tsuna, "It's okay, go ahead."

"Thanks for understanding, Kyoko," Tsuna said while looking serious, "I promise to make it up to you someday."

The three headed out of the party, Tsuna was on the lead. He was clearly unconscious of what he was doing. He walked fast but seems heading aimlessly.

"Juudaime," Gokudera gulped, "Juudaime!"

The sky guardian was not listening, it was no use; he couldn't reach him. Tsuna continued walking and so Takeshi decided to walk at a faster pace and blocked Tsuna.

He held his shoulders firmly, "Hey, Tsuna, snap out of it."

"Are~"

"You finally responded, juudaime," Gokudera sighed in relief.

"Ne~ Tsuna, I was just wondering, but where will we find Byakuran," the rain guardian asked.

He looked puzzled, "I guess we better head off to my house since it's just around the corner. And then we can think."

They reached the house within a few minutes. Sawada immediately noticed a strange-looking envelope and realized it was addressed to him.

"I've realized that I forgot to tell you where Byakuran might be so I contacted him and told him that you need help. He said that it was very interesting of you to ask for his help and that he's currently living with Yuni in Japan. He did not really mention the address though. I tried finding out his exact location but it was no good. I also tried making him tell where, but he just wouldn't. He sent me this envelope though… Ah… He also told me to tell you that after reading this, prepare five packs of marshmallows.

I'm not really sure if this letter is of any help but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try this and find out if what I suspect will happen if I do this and you follow what he tells you to.

~Souichi, Irie~"

"W-what the heck was that," Yamamoto laughed out loud.

"You're really hopeless baseball-head," the storm guardian reprimanded, "I think I know how we'll be able to find Byakuran." He turned to Tsuna, "Juudaime, wait for me. I'll go to the nearest convenient store first."

He dashed away and went to the convenient store, "I hope Souichi-san and I are correct."

After seven minutes the storm guardian returned. He was breathing heavily and he was carrying five packs of marshmallows with him.

"Gokudera are you okay?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"I-I'm fine, Juudaime."

"Don't tell me-,"

"Yup," Gokudera placed the packs of marshmallows on top of the envelope. Surprisingly enough, it emitted sky dying will flames which engulfed the three Vongola Guardians.

When they opened their eyes, they were no longer in Tsuna's house. They were instead in a fancy Italian-themed house.

"Tsuna-san," they were greeted by a familiar voice of a young girl, "Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san as well… Welcome!"

"Yuni-chan!" Tsuna stood up in delight.

The sky arcobaleno smiled, "I knew you would come, I saw it in my vision, but I wasn't expecting that Uncle Reborn would have gone missing… That I had no vision of."

"Then how did you- So he really is here after all," Tsuna concluded.

"So where is he?" Gokudera sounded uncomfortable.

"He's right here," Takeshi replied.

Tsuna and Gokudera turned around to where Takeshi is, "When did you-"

"Thanks for the snacks, these are my favorite ^_^," Byakuran was smiling while opening a pack of marshmallows then his facial expression suddenly became serious, "So, I heard you need to travel in different dimensions…"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading chapter 5 of SwF<br>**Please continue supporting it and make sure to send a review  
>Plus if you really liked it then please share it with your friends ^_^<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**It has been more than a year, I believe TT^TT**

**I am terribly sorry for such a delay...  
>I've been very busy for the past year, I didn't have<br>time to continue SwF  
>I'm not even sure if anyone is still reading this ^<br>Anyway, without further ado, here's chapter 6...**

* * *

><p><strong>*Tsuna's POV*<strong>

"Tsuna-san, Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san, Byakuran as well, let's go to the meeting room to discuss the matter at hand," Yuni's voice was wavering. I guess she was pretending that she's all right when she greeted us. Her voice, it's shaking, but she's doing her best not to let us know...

The five of us headed to the meeting room. I can't help but to look around. This must have been the atmosphere Reborn lived at before he stayed with me... Come to think of it, I don't even know much about him... But he knows everything about me... He may be harsh whenever he trains me, but now when I think about it, he never did give up on me. No matter how much of a useless person others think of me, he acknowledged me. He is also the main reason why I started having new friends... A life without Reborn, I just-

Yuni opened the door and the light caused my senses to come back. Each of us took a seat on the meeting table. One, two, three... Seven, seven seats... Seven, huh?

"Tsuna-kun," Byakuran called me with a serious voice, "I would like to go straight to the point."

I looked at him and started to wonder why he's suddenly helping us. It was just awkward. And to think he's living with Yuni, it just doesn't make any sense. I think he noticed my uneasiness but he proceeded anyway, "Listen, ever since I lost possession of the Mare rings, my ability to travel to other dimensions has drastically weakened."

What does that mean? No, I have to find Reborn no matter what. I must remain firm, "H-how many dimensions can you travel per day?"

"Two, one for going to a parallel world and the other for returning."

He's kidding right? "Two?! But how did that happen? There are infinite parallel worlds. At this rate finding Reborn might be next to impossible!"

"The Mare rings are very special rings, just like the Vongola rings," he's voice was starting to sound a little gloomy, "They technically give me the ability to cross over different dimensions. It seems that ever since I lost them, my speciality shifted to teleportation instead."

Takeshi chuckled, "So that's how you did it. I was starting to wonder how you did it with your flames. But how about the marshmallows?"

"Oh yeah," Byakuran started displaying his smiling face again, "I'm starting to develop a tracking ability of some sort."

"Wait, tracking ability," Gokudera's voice was filled with excitement, "Juudaime, I got it!"

"Huh?"

Yuni gave off a warm and reassuring smile, "Gokudera-san is right, Tsuna-san. We'll definitely bring back Uncle Reborn in no time!"

"Thank you, everyone."

"It's no big deal, juudaime," Gokudera grinned, "About the plan- "

"I have started working on it two days ago," he opened the last pack of marshmallows, "Yuni-chan felt a disturbance in the power of the arcobaleno so she asked me to investigate about it."

Byakuran stood up and went to the large monitor screen and turned it on, "The me of other dimensions have been sending reports. And so far here are the data we've gathered. Out of 2, 319, 973 parallel worlds 2, 119, 977 have turned in their reports for the last two days. As you can see, even as we speak, the data being received are still counting."

I was shocked with what they've already done, "but I thought Yuni-chan had no vision of Reborn gone missing?"

She looked down, "I didn't. That is why I have been burdening Byakuran. I was really shocked when I found out that uncle was the source of the disturbance."

I stood up and bowed, "Byakuran and Yuni-chan, I'm really grateful to you two." Gokudera and Takeshi did the same thing.

"Ah, Tsuna-kun," he was clearly trying hard not to laugh, "Give me until tomorrow. For now you better make your own preparations. Goodbye now."

He was still smiling when he threw his flames to us. And just like that we returned home, "That Byakuran, he completely changed... Not did he grew stronger in many levels... He also had a change of heart."

***Fairy Tail***

"A battle representative? Why did you choose that," Lucy asked while packing her things up, "And that reminds me, what are you all doing in my apartment?!"

Natsu grinned, "Well you really have a nice home."

"Anyway," the ice wizard started to strip off, "This organization named Vongola, or something like that, is requesting five representatives."

"And that's not all," the pink-haired wizard jumped off Lucy'sbed, "They're also giving away 50, 000 jewels for each representative as a reward."

"50, 000 jewels each? That's just insane! We better get moving," the celestial mage opened the door and motioned them out, "By the way, where are Erza, Happy, Charles and Reborn-san?"

Wendy was the last one to step out of the house, "They are waiting in the guild house."

The four headed to the guild house. Lucy's apartment wasn't very far that's why they managed to arrive within eight minutes. Erza, Happy, Charles and reborn were waiting for them at the counter. Mirajane smiled the moment she saw them, "I already informed that five representatives will be sent by the guild."

"Five? B-but we are eight," the sky maiden sounded a bit uneasy.

"Wendy, I hope you will be responsible," Charles said while flying towards her.

"What do you mean?"

"I did not intend to let you go without me," she crossed her arms, "However it seems that the master wanted all three exeeds to go on a certain mission together."

Happy flew lazily towards Natsu, "I'm sorry Natsu I guess I won't be able to accompany you this time."

The salamander grinned, "It's fine, Happy. Go ahead and fulfil what master expects from you."

"Aye!"

"Well I guess that leaves me, Natsu, Wendy, Lucy and Erza," Gray said, "Well then let's move out."

"Wait," Erza interrupted, "I won't be coming. Reborn-san will be taking my place."

"But what about '_The PUNISHMENT'," _Lucy asked uneasily.

"It's fine. And besides, I've got some matters that I have to handle."

"Okay then suit yourself, Erza, too bad you won't be able to fight along with us," the fire dragon slayer teased.

The Titania twitched, "Are you trying to say something, Natsu?"

Chills ran down Natsu's spine, "No, ma'am. We'll be taking our leave now." The pink-haired wizard grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her out of the building.

"Hey, Natsu, wait up," Gray called out then ran.

"Reborn-san, we better take our leave as well," Wendy turned towards Erza, Happy, Charles and Mirajane, "We'll be heading now. Please take care."

Charles narrowed her eyes, "You, take care of yourself."

"Good luck on your mission, Wendy," Mirajane waved as the two made their way out of the building. After a few seconds Mira shifted her eyes towards Erza, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"There is no option. Master requested so himself, I can't possibly refuse."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and supporting SwF!<br>I honestly don't know when I will be able to post again  
>but I'll do my very best to give this story a proper ending...<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Minna-san I'm so sorry for the long wait.  
><strong>**I know I haven't been taking good care of  
>my readers due to the very long delay...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Natsu-san, hang in there," Wendy said as she catch the head of her fellow dragon slayer.<p>

"I- I-," the young Dragneel lost his consciousness before he was able to finish what he was about to say.

Reborn had just returned his seat. He was holding a cup of espresso on his right hand. The arcobaleno was in deep thought and was about to sit when he noticed what happened to the young wizard, "Is he okay? Can I do anything for him?"

Lucy shook her head, "hmmm~ He's always like that."

"Pardon me?"

"That weakling Natsu," Gray started to chuckle a little, "he can never handle transportation." Tiding a train like this exhausts him so much."

The male dragon slayer twisted upon hearing the insults. "Gray you-," Dragneel was about to burst when he fell out of his chair once again.

"Putting Natsu aside," the celestial mage said as she closes her book, "what are our plans for this mission?"

Wendy looked puzzled, "yeah, what are the details? I don't plan to be a burden and all, but I'm afraid I am no more than a support. With my healing magic I mean."

Lucy placed her hand on Wendy's small head and started to pat it gently, "Oh, come o. You know you are worth more than what you just said.

"Lucy's right, Wendy. And as for the plan," Gray averted his eyes from the trains' window and started to think for a plan. Usually Erza's the one who strategizes, but he thought that at least they have to know the minor details, "as for the plan, we don't have one?"

"What?!," Lucy's eyes widened for a second then composed herself thinking that Reborn's watching her. The young blonde mage cleared her throat, "does anyone at least know the details about this mission?"

Gray stared blankly, trying to remember all the necessary details. "As far as I know we will be representing our employer in a one-on-one tournament. There will be five matches for the first division and it will be a ladder type. Basically for us to complete this task, one of us should emerge as the overall winner," he summarized.

The sun arcobaleno nodded in approval, "so you mean there is a chance for us to battle one another, is that right?"

"I haven't thought that much, but now that you mentioned it, it is very likely," the creation magic user replied dryly.

Wendy was amazed by Reborn's rapid analysis, though she shook away the thought at once convincing herself that it's only natural since it is a ladder type tournament after all. She almost forgot her own question, "ano~ What's the name of our employer?"

"Err… Wait I think it's stated in the poster," Lucy searched her bag for a moment, "here it is."

"Vongola? Well that's a unique name," the sky dragon slayer smirked.

**~Namimori~**

"Juudaime, what are we going to do now," Hayato asked as he opened a can of soda.

"Yep what are our plans," Takeshi started then paused to take a sip of his own canned drink, "What are we suppose to prepare?"

Tsunayoshi's hands were trembling, what do they have to prepare? He was just so worried that he can barely think straight. After a few seconds of trying to calm himself down he finally managed to utter something, "I - I guess we should be ready for more than a day of search. We should prepare clothes, food and –"

A dark skinned young man with spiky white hair tapped the sky guardian's shoulder, "yo!"

"Ryohei," they said simultaneously.

The sun guardian smiled, "what are guys up to? You all look so tensed. Are you planning something fun without me?!" His eyes looked as if they were almost burning with curiosity and excitement.

Gokudera shot him with a cold glare, "Reborn-san is missing."

"Oh," Ryohei's voice trailed away feeling a little guilty for not noticing at once, "is there anything I can do to help?"

"Uhh –"

Tsuna was cut by Takeshi, "Jaa~ How about you join us travel parallel worlds?"

"Takeshi you baseball-idiot," Gokudera exclaimed right after he smack him down. He know that the guy is often clueless but he never thought he can be so insensitive of their boss's feelings, "stop making hasty decisions and cutting the boss!"

"Hayato stop it," Tsuna sighed, "it's just that I don't think it's right to burden Ryohei-san by making him tag along us."

"I'm burning," Sasagawa cried, "are you underestimating the president of Namimori Middle School Boxing Club?"

The young boss shook his head rapidly in disagreement, "no, no, no, not at all. That's not what I meant."

"Hahahha! Well then," the white haired boxer started shadowboxing, "inform me when we are ready to go."

"Thank you so much Ryohei-san," Tsunayoshi bowed then smiled weakly.

"Hahahah! No need to thank me, that's what friends are for," he patted his hair roughly then jogged away.

"I knew he'd helped," Yamamoto smiled, "and Tsuna, you don't have to burden yourself too much. We got your back."

The three guardians decided to head to the shopping district to buy food for their ration.

Gokudera peeked into the bag filled with food, "I think we are good to go Juu –"

"Boss," the storm guardian stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Chrome-san," the sky guardian said as he confirmed the owner of the voice.

The dark blue haired guardian smiled shyly, "it the boss and the rest out for shopping as well?"

"Uhmm actually," he paused while remembering his tutor.

He was about to continue but all of a sudden each one of them glowed with gentle sky flames then disappeared.

The storm guardian opened his eyes, "what the… We're back."

"I see you did the preparations immediately," the former Mare boss smiled playfully.

Chrome tensed uncomfortably, "boss uhmm… What's going on?"

Tsuna placed his hands on his head, "the truth is Reborn has gone missing and Byakuran here is helping us find him. It seems that you accidentally got involved. I'm sorry."

Dokuro started waving her hands rapidly, "no, no, no. I don't mind at all. I'd be more than happy to be of use."

The rain guardian looked around the room, "uhmmmm… What about Sasagawa-san?"

Sky flames formed a circle which created a hole on the ceiling. _Booooooom_!

"Ouch!"

"Ryohei-san, are you alright," Tsuna asked as he helped him stand.

"How come I didn't feel the fall," Yamamoto chuckled lightly.

Byakuran frowned as he recalled what just happened seconds ago, "sorry about that I'm just starting to get a hang of this teleportation stuff." He paused for a while then straightened his face, "But putting that aside and now that everyone's here we better get going. I've found where Reborn-kun is."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**I'm not sure though when I'll be **

**able to update again TT^TT**


	8. Chapter 8

**~Somewhere in Magnolia~**

"Erza," Fairy Tail's guild master started, "are you sure you want to do this?"

Titania crossed her arms as she stared unto the magic circle blankly. She opened her mouth but no words escaped from it.

"Erza-san," Happy said apologetically then his face immediately displayed a teasing grin, "Ahihihi you really want to see hi – "

Before he could even finish the statement, the exceed was sent flying straight into the magic circle. "Of course I have to do this." She then jumped into the circle as well.

"We shall be on our way now, master," Charle said with a dry smile, "Although I still don't get why we have to do such a big favour for a stranger."

Makarov managed to chuckle and patted the young exceed's head, "If Fairy Tail wasn't so good to strangers then what would have happened to you and to Wendy?"

The white exceed's face grew red as she felt ashamed of her way of thinking. "I'm so sorry," she uttered so softly it was barely audible.

"Have a safe trip."

**~Yuni's house~**

"One, two, three… seven," Byakuran frowned playfully, "Errr… This is not good, I can only teleport seven including myself."

"But you just counted se –," Hayato cut himself upon realizing how stupid he sounded, "Fine, Takeshi, you should stay!"

Yamamoto pointed at himself, "Me? But I'm Tsuna's right-hand man. I can't stay." The rain guardian laughed teasingly with a light heart.

"Ano~," Chrome started with a soft voice, "If someone needs to stay, I can."

"No, I'll stay," Yuni said with a calm but serious voice then she smiled warmly, "You know it is important for a guardian to deepen his bonds with his family. And a journey like this can make those bonds stronger." Yuni lifted her face, "Minna-san, please bring back Uncle Reborn safely."

Tsuna grabbed both of Yuni's hands instinctively with both of his, "Thank you so much, we promise to bring him back as soon as possible."

"Later then Yuni-chan," the former Mare boss said with his usual playful smile.

The sky guardian stepped towards the others as Byakuran creates a circle with his own sky flames. Tsunayoshi was really thankful of Yuni. He knew that she was worrying as much, if not more than his, but she still had the courage to stay behind. His intuition told him that it would be for the best since his guardians are going to play a vital role in this search.

**~Fiore Underground Station~**

"We're finally –"

"We're finally here," Lucy smiled as she helped Natsu up, who just collapsed in front of the train door.

Reborn retrained himself from laughing and buried his face with his hat. He wasn't able to stop from smiling which caused the dragon slayer to leap back to his feet, "Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"Natsu-san, stop it," Wendy sighed nervously.

"She's right Natsu," Gray hit him on the head, "We still have to walk quite a distance you know."

"Learn how to behave once in a while like Reborn-san," Lucy shifted her gaze towards Reborn then immediately faced backward and covered her face with his hands.

The fire dragon slayer peeked into Lucy's face, "Oy, Lucy~ Why are you blushing?"

"C-cut it out Natsu," the celestial mage said defensively, "we should really start walking now."

Gray, Wendy and Reborn walked quietly while the other two kept on teasing each other until they reached the arena.

"Oy, you two, if you didn't realize it we are already here," the ice wizard voiced out, "Lucy, can you hand me over the flyer?"

"Oh, just wait a second," the blonde mage immediately opened her pack and got the flyer, "Here you go."

The black haired wizard unfolded the piece of paper and handed it to the guard, "We are the requested team from Fairy Tail." Gray looked at the guard who has silky black hair. He took note of how one eye was kept casually closed and something that look like horns were popping out of his head.

Reborn placed his hand on his hat and looked at the guard himself. With only one eye showing, he almost raised his hat to check if he was seeing properly, but he instead immediately hid his face. "_So the employer's name wasn't a coincidence after all_," he thought.

"Hey," the guard grabbed the arcobaleno's shoulder, "You look funny." He smiled and laughed mockingly.

Reborn twitched upon receiving electrical shocks on the touched part, "_Same attribute, I see. Quite different attitude though, nevertheless, annoying_," he told himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been a month since I've updated~  
>Well I figured I must update now since I might <strong>**as well update now...  
>I'm getting worse at this so please bear with me<br>And regarding the misspelling Charle - Carla  
>Enjoy!<br>**

* * *

><p>"Suge," the pink haired salamander exclaimed as they entered the battle arena, "This whole place is huge! I'm all fired up now!"<p>

"Natsu," Lucy started with a soft voice, "Lower your voice a little." She glanced at both sides and rubbed her left shoulder with her right hand, "You're catching everyone's attention."

The pink haired wizards scanned his surroundings with bored eyes then displayed a big grin, "Re-lax Lucy. We are going to fight them anyway so there is no need to worry. Hahaha!"

"Uh, Natsu-san," Wendy tugged Natsu's clothing, "I think you –"

"Hey, you! Kids shouldn't be playing around here," a man with silver hair and green eyes said while composing himself to punch Natsu, "You better – "

A solid hit was about to land on Natsu's face but he easily dodged it and his fist met something else. Reborn was staring coldly with a single eye showing from his face buried with his hat. He clenched his grip on the hand of the familiarly looking stranger. "I'd like to apologize for the behavior of my companion here," the arcobaleno said as he continued to tighten his grip.

"You – "

"Cut it out."

"Boss," he turned away from Reborn and faced behind, where the voice was coming from, then lowered his head.

"I'm terribly sorry for how my underling here acted," he reached out is hand for a shake, "Btw I am the leader of Vongola group. I assume you are the people I hired from Fairy Tail."

Time seemed to stop in Reborn's head. _'This… I noticed Lambo earlier and I just saw Gokudera, but to think to meet him like this.'_ A smile managed to escape from his lips as he shook hands with him.

Gray stepped forward and introduced themselves, "So how does this whole think work? The job description doesn't say much about this." He scanned the flyer that he was holding to make sure of what he's saying then looked back at their employer. "Can we get a rundown first of what's going to happen before we actually join this tournament?"

"Why of course," he said while motioning them to follow him, "This way."

He led them into a dark hallway and when they reached the end they went inside a meeting room.

"So you see – ," he cut himself when he realized that he was the only one sitting, "where are my manners? Sit down wherever you feel like it." He waited until everyone was in place then he straightened his tie. "As I was saying this tournament is just like your any other ladder type tournament. Every battle with be a combat type. There will be two main brackets. You will participate in one while my own subordinates will participate in the other one," he paused then showed them the ladder.

Lucy absorbed everything and decided to ask, "Does that mean for us to successfully execute the job we will have to win your own bracket at the very least?"

"That is correct young lady," he replied. Lucy felt weird being called that when they were just about the same age. "Although I doubt that you will be able to defeat our winning representative," he laughed half-heartedly, "'Cause you see I hired you so that I can enter this tournament with 100% probability of winning. Of course I know my group is already capable of doing that but you can never be too careful right?"

The young male dragon slayer stood up at the heat of the conversation, "Hey! I won't let you just speak of Fairy Tail that lightly!" His fist was starting to spark with flames.

"Natsu-san, please stop. Let's just settle this in the arena," Wendy begged and her voice grew smaller, "plus we don't have the money to pay if you break the things here."

The leader of the Vongola group smiled mockingly, "The young lady is right. Let's just settle this in the arena." He stood up and walked away from the table and started talking again when he was about to leave the room, "Well best of luck! I hope you're not all words, Fairy Tail. After all I'm spending quite a lot for this tournament alone, you know."

The fire dragon slayer banged the table out of disapproval, "Oh he'll see!"

Gray tapped Natsu's shoulder in attempt to cool him down, "Let's go to the bench now. We'll make him pay double in the arena. You aren't the only one who is pissed."

**~Edolas~**

"Aww~," Happy rubbed his back in pain, "That was a rough landing, aye!" He stood up and immediately looked for Carla, "Carla, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

The white exceed crossed her arms and displayed an annoyed look, "Hmph, of course I am. I have wings you know. I can't believe you didn't open yours at all." She walked over to where Titania was standing, "And look even Erza's up and well."

Erza was looking directly at the castle, "Let's go. We have to meet his highness before anything else."

"Ehehe," the blue exceed let out a teasing laugh, "Don't you mean Jellal, Erza?"

The red haired mage stared at Happy with a murderous intent, "We are not here to play games, Happy. This is the master's orders. We HAVE to comply. I didn't ask for this."

"Whatever you sa – "

Before Happy was able to finish his sentence he found himself flying involuntarily due to Erza's kick. "Shall we go to Carla," Erza said with a softer expression.

**~Byakuran's Transportation~**

"Ouch," Gokudera exclaimed as he stood up from the recent fall, "Oy, Byakuran! You should be more careful what if something happened to Juudaime?"

The former boss of Mare showed a playful smile, "I'm sorry. Ehehhe. I'll work on the landing next time." He was there standing in the middle of them, the only one who managed to land the best possible way. Byakuran looked around and saw them sitting uncomfortably on the floor and started helping them one by one, "My bad."

"That fall! We went like BAM then CLANG," Ryohei exclaimed while standing, "That was a good experience to the max! Right Tsu – "

Chrome looked around uncomfortably, "Takeshi-san? Boss?"

"Juudaime?! Hoy," the storm guardian launched himself to Byakuran and grabbed his shirt, "What have you done to the boss and to Takeshi?! Where are they?"

Byakuran smiled, "It seems like I lost them."

"You what?!," the three chorused.

"If anything bad happens to Juudaime and to Takeshi, I promise you, you will die in this dimension! Now explain yourself," Hayato blurted as he let go of his grab.

"That wouldn't be too wise now would it," Byakuran kept smiling as he straightened his clothing, "If you kill me then you wouldn't be able to return to your own world as well, would you?" Gokudera opened his storm box, equipped his weapon and pointed it towards Byakuran. He looked at how serious everyone was and still managed to laugh playfully, "Okay, okay I get it. I'll the fooling around."

The storm guardian didn't lower his guard instead he drew his weapon nearer his face, "Where. Are. They?!"

Byakuran effortlessly took the weapon away from his face, "They might be lost or trapped. This happened to me once. They'll be here soon; it may take minutes or hours now though. All we can do now is to wait."

"Wha – "

"Oy, Hayato what's taking you so long down there?"

Everybody's attention drifted away from Byakuran and towards where the voice was coming from. "Er… How come I'm hearing Sasagawa-san's voice from above," the mist guardian inquired as she glanced at the sun guardian.

"Don't look at me! I'm actually here you know," Ryouhei laughed uneasily.

"Oy Hayato, are you with someone down there," the voice from above started getting louder and sounds of footsteps descending filled the room.

"What do we do," Gokudera sounded a little unsure.

"Blast him," Byakuran said with a soft voice.

"What," Ryouhei cried without thinking.

"You idiot! Why did you shout," the storm guardian whispered with an angry tone as the footsteps approached nearer and faster, "No time to think argh!"

The owner of the voice reached the room, but immediately fell unconscious when was shot by Gokudera. He then immediately ran towards him, "This is…"

"Nice aim," the former Mare boss praised while he was walking towards them.

"You, you made me shoot this dimension's lawn head?!"

"You always wanted to that anyway," he replied as he forced to suppress his laughter, "and besides that was the right decision."

"Why," Chrome asked with a wavering voice.

Byakuran crossed his arms and pretended that he was thinking, "Let's see. Well – "

"Well what?"

"In this world the Vongola is one of the least friendly people," he laughed, "If you don't want to believe me then I guess you have to ask him yourself."

From the shadows a tall man with white hair emerged, "Hello, me, and to you young Vongola members, hello as well." He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank for reading ^_^<br>I know I haven't been updating that consistently  
>But I'm really doing my best so that I'll be able to<br>finish this one ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**~Last update before my college life starts~**

* * *

><p><strong>~Edolas~<strong>

"Nightwa –," a well built young man stood up from his seat and immediately walked towards his guest and bowed. "Erza… Scarlet I suppose," he stood up after showing some respect and smiled, "What brings you here?"

"She wanted to meet y –"

Titania glowed and reequipped herself with the heaven's wheel armor and directed five swords at Happy. "Do you want to die so badly, Happy," she asked with a warm smile but also with a deadly aura.

"N-no ma'am! I will be on my way now," Happy shook his head with all his might and grabbed Carla's arm, "Come on now, Carla, I think they need some time alone, we better not get in the way." "Don't you dare touch m- ". Before Cara could finish her sentence Happy was already dashing towards the exit along with her.

Erza changed back into her heart creuz armor, shifted her attention to Jellal and cleared her throat. "I mean business. We need your help," she looked straight into his eyes with hers filled with seriousness.

Jellal released a sigh and forced a smile, "go on."

**~Underground Magic Arena~**

"Ah is that so? I totally believe you now," Gokudera exclaimed with a big grin, "Yeah right! You think I'll just sit here and accept everything you said? It's already hard enough for me to be with one Byakuran and now I'm suppose to get along with two?!"

"Is it really hard to believe that your beloved family is different in our dimension," the Mage Byakuran smiled, "Well then if you still won't acknowledge what I'm saying then perhaps if I let you see my magic then you'll be able to accept it?"

The former head of Millefiore's other self extended his right arm and a magic circle glowed in silver, "Lost Magic: Seer's Eyes Solidification!" His Eyes glowed yellow while he continues to hold out his hand, the place where the magic circle used to stay was replaced by moving images, "Allow me to let you take glimpse of a future of this dimension in which you didn't appear."

Ryouhei, Hayato, Chrome and the two Byakurans were engulfed by the moving images. They were taken into a dream-like place where they are seemingly trapped in a glass as they watch their Magnolia counterparts mercilessly kill people. After a few shocking moments they were back at the basement.

The silver-haired boxer punched the wall he was facing, "No! I'll never do that! There must be some kind of mistake!" He turned towards them and his eyes widened when he faced the mist guardian, "Mist… It must be an illusion!"

Chrome who was trembling on the ground forced to shake her head, "No… I wouldn't do such thing either but those were… Those were not illusions at all."

"Anyway maybe you wouldn't do such thing but the fact is, your counterparts can," Byakuran's counterpart uttered with a straight face then immediately smiled, "Anyway… that is none of your business, right? I mean you came here to take your friend back, right?"

The three guardians summoned all their strength to brush that issue aside and focused their attention to the two Byakurans. "Okay so as you may have noticed, we will have to take down your other counterparts as well. As for Tsunayoshi's and Yamamoto's there's no need to worry as of the moment. Right, me?"

"Right," the former boss let a playful laugh out, "The fact that they didn't arrive the same time as we did, their case is already special."

"So will have to act like our counterpart from this world in front of this world's Juudaime and Yamamoto," the storm guardian started, "So what will we do once the two of them appears? What will happen if they appear in front of them? Do we fight head on?"

"It's a secret," the two Byakurans chorused and giggled at the same time.

"Ugh – "

"Okay for now we won't be accepting any questions, just follow our lead."

**~Underground Arena FT Bench~**

"How did everyone's match go," Gray asked as he struggled to put his shirt on.

Lucy covered her face as wonders why it's taking Gray so much effort to dress up then answered unexcitedly, "I managed somehow."

"I also won mine," the ice wizard said as he subconsciously took of the shirt, "so how about the others?"

"Heh, mine was a piece of cake," Natsu bumped his right fist with his left palm, "Those Vongola better make it through the finals or else this wouldn't mean a thing."

Reborn who was standing in a shadowed corner also said he made it through the next round.

"How about you Wendy," the celestial mage asked with a bright smile.

"Uhmmm eto~ Ano~," she clasped her own hands tightly, "I also managed to get through."

"That's great! I told you, you can also do it," the blonde mage said with a big smile then she paused for a while as if remembering something. She ran towards the ladder board then big drops of sweat started beading from her face. Her hands were trembling but she managed to point at it while she turned around to face the young dragon slayer, "So… So – "

The Sky Maiden smiled uncomfortably, "Y-yes… That's right."

Natsu rushed towards where Lucy was standing, "What is it?" He looked at where she was pointing and, "Woah! Suge! You two are going to fight the next match! Well good luck you two!"

"Looks like I will be having an interesting match as well," the black-haired wizard said as he approached the ladder board then turned around to see how Reborn was doing.

"Huh?! How come you guys are the only ones who got paired up," Natsu said as he frowns, "Ah well, I'll just finish my match early so I can watch yours. Hehe."

"No, you don't have to watch," Lucy and Wendy exclaimed at the same time then they both laughed.

"Let's give our best," Lucy extended her hand for a shake.

The young sky dragon slayer grabbed hers and smiled, "Hai! I won't hold back!"

The two Fairy Tail mages headed out of their bench and went straight to their assigned arena. After walking for around 4 minutes and waiting for another 8 minutes the two girls climbed up the battle stage.

"The rules are the same as the ones in your first match. Magic of any sort is allowed as well as physical attacks," the referee started as he looks at both of them, "fighter wins if she knocks out her opponent or if I deemed that the other party is unable to play. That's all. Fight!"

'_Lucy-nee-chan, I have always looked up to you. You may not be as tough as Erza-san, but I always admired your unwavering will to fight for what you think is right. I respect you and everything, however I too needs to grow stronger.'_

Wendy positioned herself and let the winds take command while Lucy calmed herself and started summoning spirits.

"I won't lose!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated to Soul of the World<strong>

**(Thank you for your support! You even accepted and attended the event (partly) to meet me ^_^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all your support minna-san!<br>**


End file.
